Mecha Sonic
– zły Badnik, stworzony przez Doktora Eggmana na podobieństwo Sonica. Pomimo bycia robotyczną kopią niebieskiego jeża, Mecha Sonic stanowi osobny byt od znanego Metal Sonica. W serii ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' pojawiło się jak dotąd wiele modeli robotów zbudowanych na wzór Sonica, nie będących Metal Soniciem. W Japonii do wszystkich odnoszono się oficjalnie jako do Mecha Sonica, ale w angielskojęzycznych mediach robot pozostawał nienazwany. Jednakże robot pojawiający się w 8-bitowej wersji Sonic the Hedgehog 2, znany był w angielskich instrukcjach do gry jako Silver Sonic. Historia Sonic the Hedgehog 2 16-bit Mecha Sonic pojawił się w 16 bitowej wersji Sonic the Hedgehog 2, jako pierwszy boss na poziomie Death Egg Zone, a jednocześnie przedostatni boss w grze. Robot stanął na drodze jeża Sonica, ale przegrał w walce z nim i został zniszczony. 8-bit Mecha Sonic, znany tutaj jako Silver Sonic, pojawił się jako boss poziomu Scrambled Egg Zone. Jest finałowym bossem gry, chyba że Sonic zbierze przy sobie siedem Szmaragdów Chaosu. Wówczas gracz przejdzie do Crystal Egg Zone aby pokonać Eggmana. Sonic & Knuckles Ulepszony Mecha Sonic pojawia się wielokrotnie jako boss w Sky Sanctuary Zone. W walce Soniciem pilotuje Egg Mobile, a następnie walczy z niebieskim jeżem pieszo. Dla Knucklesa jest finałowym bossem. Z czerwoną kolczatką walczy pieszo, korzystając z mocy Głównego Szmaragdu do przemiany w swoją Super Transformację. W trakcie wydarzeń z gry Mecha Sonic został wysłany do Sky Sanctuary Zone w celu powstrzymania Sonica i Tailsa przed zaatakowaniem odlatującego Death Egg. Kilkakrotnie zaatakował bohaterów, ale ostatecznie został pokonany i pozostawiony w walącym się Sky Sanctuary Zone. Po tym jak Death Egg zostało zniszczone Mecha Sonic i Eggrobo otrzymali rozkaz zlikwidowania Knucklesa. Robot ukradł Główny Szmaragd, a jego wspólnik zwabił Knucklesa do Sky Sanctuary Zone i złapał go. Kiedy Mecha Sonic miał zadać kolczatce cios, Knuckles uciekł i zniszczony został Eggrobo. Mecha Sonic skorzystał z energii Głównego Szmaragdu, aby móc przemieniać się w swoją super formę i zdobyć przewagę w walce z Knucklesem. Został jednak zniszczony, a Sky Sanctuary Zone ponownie się zawaliło. Jednak Knuckles z pomocą Sonica uratował Główny Szmaragd i wrócił z nim na Anielską Wyspę. Sonic Pocket Adventure Mecha Sonic, ponownie jako szary robot pojawia się jako boss poziomu Aerobase Zone. Został odbudowany przez Eggmana na podstawie pierwszego modelu. Został tutaj mocno uszkodzony przez Sonica, do tego stopnia że stracił nad sobą kontrolę i wyważył wejście do bazy w Gigantic Angel Zone. Jego dalsze losy są nieznane i nie wiadomo czy został zniszczony przy wyważeniu wejścia do bazy, czy wraz z bazą doktora. W innych grach LEGO Dimensions W LEGO Dimensions dwa wcielenia Mecha Sonica pojawiają się jako bossowie na Death Egg. Pierwszy nazywa się Robo Sonic i nawiązuje do Mecha Sonica z Sonic the Hedgehog 2. Jest pierwszym bossem tego poziomu. Robo Sonic wykonuje ataki stojąc na środku areny. Przygotowuje swój Spin Dash i namierza gracza. Po pewnym czasie szarżuje do przodu. Aby zadać mu obrażenia należy nakierować jego atak na latającego dookoła areny Eggmana. Po wykonaniu ataku robot wyskakuje z powrotem na środek pola walki i wytwarza przy tym falę uderzeniową. Po otrzymaniu pewnej ilości ciosów Robo Sonic zostaje zniszczony i zastępuje go Mecha Sonic. Mecha Sonic nawiązuje swoim wyglądem do swojego wcielenia z Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles. Walka z nim wygląda podobnie jak w przypadku Robo Sonica. Robot wykonuje Spin Dash i po skończeniu ląduje na środku areny wytwarzając falę uderzeniową. Aby zadać mu obrażenia należy nakierować jego atak na latającego dookoła areny Eggmana. Oprócz tego posiada dodatkowy atak. Po wykonaniu Spin Dasha wzlatuje do góry i zaczyna strzelać w gracza niebieskimi kulami energii. Po skończeniu ląduje i zaczyna gonić gracza, próbując go uderzyć. Po zniszczeniu Mecha Sonic zostaje zastąpiony przez Metal Sonica. Charakterystyka Osobowość Mecha Sonic jest bezmyślnym robotem, ślepo posłusznym Eggmanowi. Właściwie jest to jedynie maszyna, której celem jest zniszczenie Sonica. Z tego względu, różni się od Metal Sonica tym, że zawsze jest posłuszny Eggmanowi i nie wydziela żadnych dźwięków (poza odgłosami poruszania się). Wygląd W początkowych wersjach, Mecha Sonic był srebrnym robotem, przypominającym Sonica. Posiadał zdolność zwijania się w kulkę, oraz latania, którą umożliwiały mu silniki odrzutowe na butach. Robot poruszał się, ślizgając się po ziemi za pomocą butów i silników odrzutowych. Mecha Sonic z gry Sonic & Knuckles wyglądał zupełnie inaczej. Był wysoki, niebieskim robotem z licznymi kolcami na głowie. Potrafił unosić się nad ziemią za pomocą silnika odrzutowe na plecach, a także ślizgać się po ziemi podczas kucania. Do jego innych zdolności należała również możliwość skoku i zwijania się w kulę, a także przemiana w Super Transformację. Moce i umiejętności Pomimo różniących się wyglądów Mecha Sonica, robot posiadał przeważnie te same umiejętności. Podstawową jest ślizganie się po ziemi, za pomocą silników odrzutowych na butach. Robot może również wykonywać słynny Spin Attack jeża Sonica, oraz jego odmiany: Spin Jump i Spin Dash, polegający na zwijaniu się w kulkę. Czasami może przy tym strzelać dookoła kolcami. W drugim wcieleniu z Sonic & Knuckles, Mecha Sonic może dodatkowo pilotować różne Eggmobile, a także poskramiać energię Głównego Szmaragdu. Transformacje Super Mecha Sonic Mecha Sonic posiada super transformację, pojawiającą się w grze Sonic & Knuckles. Robot pozyskuje ją dzięki energii Głównego Szmaragdu. Trwa krótko i musi być co jakiś czas ładowana ponownie. Nagradza jednak robota nieśmiertelnością, a także zdolnością strzelania dużych, okrągłych pocisków laserowych z brzucha. Relacje z postaciami Sojusznicy * Doktor Eggman (stwórca) * Egg Robo Wrogowie * Sonic the Hedgehog * Miles "Tails" Prower * Knuckles the Echidna W innych mediach Sonic the Comic W Sonic the Comic, Sonic i Tails postanowili powrócić do Death Egg po wydarzeniach z gry Sonic 2 i sprawdzić, czy Silver Sonic wciąż działa. Robot był bardzo uszkodzony, a Sonic powiedział, że jest on słabą imitacją jeża. Archie Comics W Archie Comics, Silver Sonic i Mecha Sonic to dwa różne roboty. W Archie Comics, Silver Sonic pojawił się w miniserii komiksów, zwaną Sonic Quest, która jest luźną wersją adaptacji gier Sonic 2 i Sonic 3 & Knuckles. W tej wersji jest większy, lecz wolniejszy od swojej wersji z gry, będąc 10-krotnie większy od Sonica. Sonic i Tails spotykają Silver Sonica podczas ich misji zniszczenia nowego Death Egg doktora Robotnika. Najlepsze ataki Sonica nie robiły na nim żadnego draśnięcia, a on sam przewrócił jeża jednym ruchem. Nim Silver Sonic zdążył zmiażdżyć Sonica, ten złapał go za kable i poraził robota setkami woltów, niszcząc go. Widząc to, Robotnik wszedł w zbroję Eggs-O-Skeleton i walczył z niebieskim jeżem sam na sam. Sonic wskoczył do wnętrza Silver Sonica i zaczął sterować nim manualnie. Wyrzucił doktora z Death Egg. Gdy Tails włączył autodestrukcje maszyny, bohaterowie uciekli używając Silver Sonica i wrócili na Mobius. Rok później, Doktor Eggman przebudował robota w jego nową formę - Silver Sonic II. Robot stracił swój wysoki wzrost. Sonicowi udało się przeprogramować go i robot został strażnikiem Station Square do czasu, aż został zniszczony przez Shadowa. Silver Sonic powrócił w numerze 225 w nowej, większej formie. Jego zadaniem było odwrócenie uwagi Sonica. W tej chwili Eggman miał zaatakować i zabić Sally Acorn, podczas gdy jeż próbował zaatakować robota. Jednak, w rzeczywistości Sonic zignorował Silver Sonica i uratował Sally. Później, gdy robot oraz nowa wersja Metal Sonica zaatakowali bohatera, gdy ten chciał dopaść Eggmana, oba roboty zostały zniszczone. Ciekawostki [[Plik:X-Treme Boss 10.jpg|thumb|Mecha Sonic Mark IV w Sonic X-treme]] *Liczne modele Mecha Sonica, znane jako Mark I, Mark II, Mark III, Mark IV i Mark V miały się pojawić w grze Sonic X-treme. Opis walk z Mecha Soniciem wskazuje na to, że miały być to walki o pierścienie, które Mecha Sonic mógłby do siebie przyciągać. en:Mecha Sonic ru:Меха Соник de:Mecha Sonic es:Mecha Sonic fr:Mecha Sonic Kategoria:Roboty Eggmana Kategoria:Roboty kopie Kategoria:Poboczne Postacie Kategoria:Złoczyńcy Kategoria:Zniszczony